


covert op

by mcwho



Series: the serum amplifies [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fade to Black, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers Is Horny But Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: He’s a hundred and he has had sex with exactly one person in his whole life, and now that person doesn’t seem to be aware that sex exists. He’s out of his depth here.DoesBucky know that sex exists? God, had anyone given him a refresher sex ed lesson, just to make sure? Should Steve be the one to administer that lesson?





	covert op

Steve’s never had to nudge Bucky into anything before. It’s always been the other way around, Bucky one step ahead of Steve. He’d never realised how frustrating it is to sit around and wait for someone to realise something.

Ever since Steve brought him home, Bucky doesn’t seem to be living in even the general vicinity of ‘into it’, which, alright, that’s perfectly fine. Bucky is going to therapy three times a week, a number only rivalled by Tony, and he’s discovering new twenty-first century interests like hot yoga and Twitter and being a social media public figure that one time for a few weeks until he got bored of it, much to the despair of his scarily enormous fanbase. 

Steve doesn’t want to sound unsupportive, even in the deep confines of his own mind, because he is, he’s totally supportive. He can wait as long as Bucky needs, and that’s the gospel truth. 

He’s _happy_ , and that makes Steve happy because Bucky mustn’t have even smiled for seventy years before he freed himself from HYDRA. And now he does it regularly, has laugh lines and everything. Steve is a little obsessed, likes to stroke them when they appear, when Bucky’s in the middle of a big belly laugh, just reach his hand out and splay his fingers over Bucky’s wrinkles until he smacks Steve away. 

Their relationship is, on so many levels, better than ever. It’s legal now, for one thing, so Steve doesn’t have that weird tightness in his gut that he always refused to acknowledge when he’d come back from Captain America’ing only to break the law repeatedly and thoroughly with Bucky behind a tree back on base. They don’t have to hide a thing. If Steve wanted to have a candle-lit dinner with Bucky at 5 and then go defend America and her honour at 6, then that was perfectly within his rights.

Bucky is happy in a relationship without sex, and that was fine, Steve could deal. He’s a hundred years old, he’s masturbated in every way imaginable, he's got this. 

“God, my muscles hurt,” Bucky groans, coming out of the bathroom, dripping wet, a towel slung low around his hips. 

Steve does his best not to gawk at him and instead says, “Told you to stretch.”

Bucky sits on the bed and grabs the tub of apple-scented leave-in conditioner he likes so much off of the nightstand, then starts massaging it into his hair. “Yeah, next time downtown Manhattan gets hit with killer hornets, I’ll be sure to pause and do my stretchies first. Hey, can you do this? You’ve got the hands for it.”

Steve swallows, taking the tub Bucky’s proffering. “Hands for it?” He mutters, scooping a good amount out and then stroking it through Bucky’s damp hair. 

Bucky groans. Steve starts to sweat a little bit. “Oh yeah, that’s it. Those meat claws were _made_ for this shit.”

“Erskine’ll be glad to know that his life’s work turned out to be an amazing scalp masseuse,” Steve says dryly, willing his dick to please not embarrass him.

“Yeah he will,” Bucky sighs, eyes shut, lips parted just a little. His shoulders relax, his head tipping back the more Steve digs his fingers into Bucky’s scalp. When Bucky asks, “Why limit it to scalps only?”, turning around and sinking into the mattress, on his stomach, Steve swallows and slowly straddles the backs of Bucky’s thighs. He massages his broad shoulders, working out the knots. Bucky moans.

Steve’s spank bank is just overflowing these days.

 

xxx

 

Bucky was always the handsy type, pulling people in for cuddles and using them as human-sized cushions without even thinking about it. If you were sitting in his vicinity, you were gonna get used as a pillow at some point, and that was that. It’s part of what made Bucky Bucky. And then after he came home again, Steve made a flippant comment about how cuddly Bucky is, and Sam looked at Steve like he had finally lost it and said, “ _Barnes_?”

Steve then realised that Bucky now only extended his affections to a few trusted individuals. Namely Steve, and Natasha’s husky, Mozzarella. 

Bucky wriggles around on top of Steve as if to prove his point. “Got that crease in your forehead,” he tells Steve warningly, an arm coming up rub cool fingers over Steve’s furrowed brow. “You know how I feel about that crease, Rogers.”

“Just thinking.”

“Makes a change,” Bucky sighs. His warm breath washes over Steve’s skin. Steve should be hailed as a saint. “’S bittersweet, really. Just don’t hurt yourself.”

“Asshole,” Steve says lovingly.

“Dickwad,” Bucky replies with equal vim, leaning up to kiss him.

Kisses are fine, as are cuddles, but Steve isn’t going to push it, he just isn’t. 

 

xxx

 

Steve does decide, however, to collect some further intel. Advice. Whatever.

He’s a hundred and he has had sex with exactly one person in his whole life, and now that person doesnt’t seem to be aware that sex exists. He’s out of his depth here. _Does_ Bucky know that sex exists? God, had anyone given him a refresher sex ed lesson, just to make sure? Should Steve be the one to administer that lesson?

Natasha assures Steve that yes, Bucky definitely knows what sex is. She has the decency to maintain a completely straight face while she says this. Steve’s not sure if it wouldn’t be better if she had laughed at him a little. 

“So, he’s just not interested? In me? That way?” Steve asks, tacking on new questions as they jump into his mind. Bucky had been right in asking him not to hurt himself. His head aches a little. Mozzarella nudges his knee and Steve pets her obligingly. 

“Well, I doubt it,” Natasha tells him. “Frankly, I’m surprised you two aren’t getting it on every second you’re alone. You two look at each other like you’re something to eat.”

“We’re in love,” Steve says simply. 

Natasha thinks for a long minute. Then, she says, “There’s nothing you can do about it except talk to Bucky himself. Not going to do either of you any good, pretending the issue doesn’t exist.”

“I just don’t want him to feel like I’m pressuring him into anything,” Steve sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Buck, I know you’re working through a shedload of mental health issues, as well as some physical ones, but when do you think you’d be up for it again’?”

Natasha glares. “You’re not that tactless, we both know that.” She pats his shoulder. “You’ll figure it out, Lover Boy. Talk to him. He’s doing great, getting better every time I see him, he won’t freak if you talk to him about sex. Eventually you’ll make sweet, cautious love while you ask him at least fifteen times if this is okay. I know that, you know that, and I’m sure Bucky knows that, deep down.”

Steve exhales slowly. 

He says, “Right. Okay. Right.” Natasha fills Mozzarella’s bowl and gives Steve some time to quietly process his thoughts, before gently kicking him out. Steve walks home slowly. The noises of New York City drown out his thoughts a little, and by the time he gets home he’s completely calm. Bucky is in the kitchen making a one-pot abomination that smells admittedly very good. 

That night, Bucky’s fast asleep against his chest before Steve starts to wonder how Natasha knows Bucky _definitely_ knows what sex is.

xxx

It comes and goes in waves, the wanting. Steve makes his peace with it for the most part. He doesn’t bring it up, for now, even if he feels like Natasha can somehow tell that he’s still not taking her advice and is mildly amused by it. Bucky is still all over him, all of the time, and Steve. Is. Handling it.

xxx

“You okay man?” Sam mutters to Steve, startling him even though Sam has been next to him ever since they came down to the gym an hour ago.

“Yeah,” Steve says too quickly. “Yeah, fine, yeah.”

Sam looks at Steve, and then back at the mat in the middle of the room where Bucky is grappling with Thor. Thor is obviously pulling his punches, they all doubt anyone would survive a fair fight with the Norse god, but Bucky’s giving it his all. He's dripping sweat, the muscles in his arms and thighs ripping as he struggles to hold Thor down, chest heaving with laboured breaths.

“Yeah,” Sam echoes, voice infuriatingly knowing. Steve looks away. Sam doesn’t know anything about what he’s dealing with. Sam downloaded Tinder last month and has been using the app to its full potential ever since then. His dick probably doesn’t even have time to dry. 

Across the room, Natasha shoots an equable look at Steve. 

xxx

When Bucky comes to him two days later with a look in his eyes that Steve can only describe as crazed and terrifying, sort of how he’d looked at him before he tossed him into the Potomac a few years ago, Steve squints at him.

“You okay bud-“

“Fuck me,” he hisses.

Steve’s eyes go wide before he can get a hold on his reaction.

“What?” He says, mouth shooting off on auto-pilot too.

“You heard me,” Bucky says, ripping the novel Steve was reading out of his hands, and flinging it behind him. Bucky straddles Steve’s lap, pushing him into the plush sofa, and then starts to rock his hips back and forth. “Do you want to or not?”

“Do I _want_ to – Buck, wait, hold on,” Steve says, grabbing Bucky by the waist to hold him still, partly because if he moves around for much longer, Steve is going to come in his pants just from Bucky wanting it and actively going after it. It’s been _that_ long. “Is this just for my benefit? You don’t have to–”

“Your benefit?” Bucky says, and cackles loudly. “You’ve barely even looked at me like that since I got back. I used to have to forcibly pry you off of me just so I could nourish myself, you remember that? Ended up with a spoon in one hand and your dick in the other more than once. Now I’m having to set up covert sexual ops and send sexual subliminal messages all in the name of some nookie.”

“Covert – what?” Steve splutters. Bucky sighs, pushing his hair out of his face. Steve throbs in his pants.

“I’ve been all over you ever since I got back. I’m half fuckin’ naked half the time we’re alone. And I swear sometimes I’d see you looking, and I’d think, _finally_ , but you’d never do anything, it’s driving me nuts.”

“You wanted it?” Steve asks, suddenly feeling like someone’s dunked him in a hot spring. “This whole time? I could have been fucking you this whole time, you–”

“You wanted to?” Bucky gapes. “I’ve been losing my mind, Nat’s been bugging me to talk to you for ages but you’re the one that usually handles the feelings and I didn’t know how to, and you sure seemed like you didn’t want to–”

“I thought you didn’t want to!”

There’s a brief silence while the new information settles in both of their minds, before a metal hand is shoved unceremoniously into Steve’s sweatpants. Steve gasps, arching into his tight grip. Bucky squeezes him through his boxers.

“God, I missed you,” he breathes, dismounting from Steve’s lap and getting down on his knees.

“Are you–” Steve lifts his hips so Bucky can tug his pants and boxers down out of the way. “Are you talking to my dick?”

“Shh,” Bucky says. “We’re having a moment,” and then swallows it down.

Steve’s hips buck into the wet heat of his mouth, his vision whiting out for a second, _finally_. He can’t ever go back to his hand after this. Bucky has ruined him for everyone, even himself. 

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve groans. Bucky hasn’t given a blowjob in damn near a _century_ , but he’s taking it like a champ, gurgling as he tries to take him further down his throat. When Bucky blinks up at him, his eyes are glazed and watery. All Steve can do is tug on his hair in warning before he’s spilling down Bucky’s throat, white heat coursing through his body. 

Bucky lifts his head, come on his lips and face, wraps his hand around the shaft and strokes.

“Refractory period still the same?” Bucky asks, working his own pants off with his free hand. 

“In that it doesn’t exist?” Steve pants, staring down at him in awe.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Bucky grins. 

 

xxx 

 

In the end, it’s decided that they will have to have an uncomfortable discussion with Tony to see about having some super-solider proof furniture made. Namely, a bed, a couch, and the kitchen table is going to need replacing, too. 

Bucky wriggles on top of Steve, blissed-out and post-coital.

“My butt hurts,” he mutters into Steve’s neck. It’s the first coherent thing he’s said in nearly twenty minutes. Steve snorts with laughter. “Hey,” Bucky says, digging his fingers into Steve’s ribs. “Where’s my sympathy?”

“You get none,” Steve says, kissing his hair. “You like it when it hurts.”

Bucky shoves him a little. Steve rolls over and pins Bucky underneath him, just feeling his naked body pressed against his. He can't get enough. Bucky's going to have to beat him off with a stick from now on. 

“ _Ugh_ , get off me, you’re heavy,” he says, not sounding at all convincing. 

Steve kisses him. "Weren't complaining an hour ago."

"Could barely speak an hour ago anyway," Bucky says placidly.

"Can't believe it took us this long," Steve says, lying on his side so he doesn't crush Bucky completely.

"Figures," Bucky sighs long-sufferingly. "Good dick, bad communication. Can't have it all, I suppose."

Steve kisses his hair. "Go to sleep. This bed isn't completely broken yet, and that irks me, so rest up for tomorrow."

Bucky _giggles_ , fuck-drunk and sleepy. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> sam, the next day, watching bucky _whistle_ while he makes his coffee: f i n a l l y
> 
> ALSO i made a tumblr sideblog for my writing/other marvel stuff so you can check it out @ mcwho2 if u wanna talk to me on there \o/


End file.
